something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Historic Timeline
These are Key Events in the History of Pneumanor. The Dates are as close as Historians can figure. Note: There are some who believe that this time-life is off a thousand years or so, they are called " The Millennials." *''BE'' = Before Eleusinian, AE = After Eleusinain* 6663 BE - The Nine Realms of Other World are created. 6560 BE - The Fey come to Pneumanor. 5563 BE - The Elves come to Pneumanor. 5363 BE - The Dwarves come to Pneumanor. 5313 BE - The Nephilim come to Pneumanor. 5257 BE - Humans come to Pneumanor. 3239 BE - The Dark War begins. 3236 BE - The Dark War ends. 3175 BE - Umbra is born. 3171 BE - Judros is born 3151 BE - Judros meets Umbra. 3130 BE - Judros and Umbra create the Seven Orbs of Magic. 3106 BE - Umbra journeys to the other Realms. *Sometime in this period Umbra writes the Book of Umbra. 3061 BE - Umbra returns to Pneumanor. 3056 BE - Judros confronts Umbra and defeats him. *Umbra dies. 3030 BE - Judros dies. 1030 BE - Caspian is born. 1028 BE - Dark War II begins. *Caspian’s Family flees the North. 1015 BE - Dark War II ends. *Were-cats and Kitsune declare independence. 1010 BE - Caspian is crowned king of the Were-cats 947 BE - Caspian dies. 34 BE - Minus Dardanus is born in the town of Antioch. 33 BE - Lady Persephone Cora is born. 18 BE - Minus Dardanus fights in the Dark War III. * Minus Dardanus befriends Dalinar Osirion 15 BE - The Dark War III Ends. 13 BE - Minus Dardanus meets Lady Persephone Cora. 12 BE - Minus Dardanus and Lady Persephone Cora marry. 7 BE - Sophia Dardanus is born. 5 BE - The Demons kidnap and kill Sophia Dardanus. *The Kingdom Alliance. 3 BE - The First Demon War begins. 1 AE - The First Demon War ends. *Knights Raynor is Formed *The Counsel of Eleusis is held. * Minus Dardanus in crowned first King of Pneumanor. * Lady Persephone Dardanus is anointed first Eleusinian. 10 AE - The Bridge of Worlds starts construction. 70 AE - Minus Dardanus dies. *Antioch is renamed Minus. 79 AE -The Bridge of Worlds is completed. 87 AE - Lady Persephone Dardanus dies. 1157 AE - Simonnet the Protector is born. 1189 AE - Second Demon War begins. *Simonnet is anointed Eleusinian. 1192 AE - Second Demon War ends. 1398 AE - Simonnet dies. *Dark War IV begins. 1483 AE - Adonia Spellsong is born. 1517 AE - Adonia Spellsong is anointed Eleusinian. 1661 AE - Percheval the Maneater is born. 1680 AE - Percheval the Maneater is crowned King 1692 AE - Thaddeus Omary is born. 1703 AE - Adonia Spellsong dies. 1704 AE - Thaddeus Omary is anointed Eleusinian. 1734 AE - Percheval the Maneater dies. *Thaddeus Omary is crowned King of Pneumanor. 1775 AE - The Third Demon War begins. 1777 Ae - Thaddeus Omary is killed in battle. *Kirjath Ungul falls. * The Third Demon War ends. 1880 AE - Towns start to show up in the Dead Lands. 1881 AE - The Werewolves seek freedom from the Vampires: *The Nocturnal War begins. 1885 AE - The Nocturnal War ends: *The Werewolves break free from the Vampire enslavement. 1940 AE - The Dark War V began. 1945 AE - The Dark War V Ends: *The Demon hoard is overthrown. * Vampires rise to power in the North. 1969 AE - Werewolves seek representation in Minus. 1982 AE - Shannon Elizabeth Walker is born. 1997 AE - Shannon Walker discovers her gift. 1999 AE - Shannon Walker is found by the Order. *Shannon Walker begins her training. 2002 AE - Shannon Walker is Anointed as Eleusinian. * Shannon meets Sandor "The Rainmaker" Vaughn. * The Seven Orbs are gathered. * The Book of Umbra found. 2003 AE - Delilah Walker is Born. 2008 AE - The Fall of The City of Minus. * Delilah takes Dollarhyde to the Keystone World and they meet Jack. * Dollarhyde Dies. * Jack, Sandor Vaughn and Katherin Jager defeat the Goblin King. * Shannon Walker, Sandor Vaughn and Delilah Walker banish Thanatos. 2009 AE - Shannon Walker and Sandor Vaughn get married. 2010 AE - Minus is rebuilt. 2014 AE - Lord Sandor goes on the first Crusade to Infernos and Demopolis. 2018 AE - Now * The TEA passes. * Baxter Ross become captain of the Minus Constables * The Vault and Site B are discovered - Clockwork Army is mass produced. * Gutz Wanderlust dies * ArEm is discovered * Baxter Ross, ArEm and Vidram Nalen are Knighted Knights Raynor. * Sir. Rodrick dies * Sir. Baxter Ross, Sir. ArEm, and Sir. Virgil Thorpe are sent to The Abyss. * The Black Queen is freed from Bondage. * War is declared on Infernos and Demopolis. * Baxter Ross quits the Knights Raynor, ArEm leaves to travel the world.